Perylenes have been studied for over 140 years, but over 99% of perylenes researched are derivations of Perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid diimides (PDI). More recent levels of sophistication include multifunctionalized perylene mono- and diimides sculpted into organic photovoltaic sensors, thin-film organic field effect transistors, nanofibers, (OFETs), and molecular electronics. Yet no robust synthetic processes exist in the art to enable production of diazaperopyrenium compounds with sensitive and versatile functional handles.